


(Not so) Little Red Riding Hood(ie)

by TammyRenH



Series: Hurt/comfort bingo [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big bad wolf Jensen, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Werewolves, fairy tales run amok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: I think ‘fairy tale run amok’ just about covers it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Hurt/comfort bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827415
Comments: 15
Kudos: 183





	(Not so) Little Red Riding Hood(ie)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘minor illness or injury’ on my hurt/bingo card.
> 
> Note: In addition to Little Red Riding Hood, there are references to the play/movie Into the Woods in this fic.

Jared stepped into the bakery, fingers absently rubbing the few coins in his pocket.

He had brought all the money he had in the world, which wasn’t enough to buy much of anything.

The baker, several inches shorter than Jared and twice as round, wiped floury fingers on his apron as he approached him.

“What can I get for you?”

Jared studied the counter carefully. His grandmother was the only relative he had, and she was ill. She deserved the world, but all Jared could give her was maybe two loaves of bread.

The baker’s wife came from the back where they lived. She was taller than the baker, her features were sharp, but her voice was soft. “Going to visit your grandmother again Jared?”

Jared nodded, still weighing his options. He could maybe swing one loaf and two cookies. His grandmother wasn’t big on sweets, but Jared’s mouth was watering just by looking at the chocolate nestled into the cookies. It had been a long time since his sweet tooth had been satisfied, at least a week…

“You are a good boy to take care of your grandmother this way.” The baker’s wife praised as she began making a pile of loaves of bread, rolls, and four of those chocolate chip cookies that Jared had been so not subtly eyeing.

Jared felt his face flush. “It’s nothing to go visit her. Just a trip into the woods.”

“Still,” the baker’s wife responded, then frowned slightly at the huge pile. “You are going to need something to carry this in.”

“I don’t have enough to pay for all of this.” Jared protested, cheeks flushing dark as he made the admission.

He had lived with his grandmother until seeking his fortune in the big city. In addition to financial stability, he had been hoping that of the almost two hundred people living here, that he would find one to love him. So far his fortune had consisted of working from sun up to sun down for Farmer Jim who paid him with all the food he could eat (which, to be fair, was quite a lot even if the food was plain and hearty with nothing sweet except the occasional apple), a bed of hay in the barn to sleep on and a brass coin at the end of each week, only a few of which he had managed to save And his only bit of romance had come from two sisters, who had been excessively adorned with furs and jewelry but their faces had been marred with pinched lips and sour countenances. Together they had pushed him into the side of the barn, forced kisses on him, then slapped him for taking liberties when he had insisted he couldn’t possibly take them to the Prince’s ball. The third sister, carrying the heavy load of potatoes, beans, and carrots they had purchased from Jared’s employer mumbled an apology to a stunned Jared, hand still on his reddened cheek, as she scurried after her sisters.

“It’s okay.” The baker’s wife assured him now. “We baked too much today, there is no sense in letting this food go to waste.”

“We did not –“ The baker thundered indignantly but his wife shot him a look that had him mumbling about poor houses as he headed back to his oven.

The baker’s wife rummaged into a cupboard before triumphantly pulling out a basket. “This will do the trick!” She quickly filled up the basket, making sure the baker was busy at the old black oven before putting two more cookies into it. Jared tried to give her the few coins he had but she just shook her head and pressed them into his palm. “If I had been blessed with a child, I would have wanted him to be just like you.” She whispered before surprising Jared by pulling him into a hug. Jared felt himself melting into her arms, making himself small so he could fit. It had been so long since someone had touched him in such a kind, loving way and he was ashamed of the tears that had formed when they parted.

The baker, having pulled out another batch of rolls, put his arm around his wife. “Shouldn’t you be on your way?” He asked. “Before my wife gives all our goods away?”

“Look at his eyes.” His wife replied, nor at all chagrined. “Who could resist those eyes?”

The baker sighed and added two more of the freshly baked rolls to Jared’s basket.

After thanking them both profusely, Jared headed out the door, so focused on all the food in the basket that he did not notice the woman entering until he bumped into her. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

It was the old lady that lived next door to the bakery. She was as old as his grandmother, but nowhere near as sweet. Jared was more than a bit scared of her if he was honest, even though he towered over her. “Be on your way,” she snarled. “I have business with the baker that is none of yours.”

Jared couldn’t leave fast enough. Once outside he shivered with what he lied to himself to be the mild autumn air and pulled the hood of his bright red hoodie over his head.

He was on his third cookie (his grandmother didn’t have much of a sweet tooth and yeah, he might have had a few rolls too, but his grandmother was very small whereas he was still growing) when he heard something rustling behind him.

He stopped walking, unconsciously pulled the basket closer to his body. He was deep in the woods, where little light could force its way through the dense, tall trees and suddenly aware of how alone he was. He had grown up in these woods, had played amongst the trees, foraged in bushes, which grew thick as thieves, for berries, had made friends of the small furry creatures that lived there. (A rabbit is food, not a pet, his grandmother would huff before petting the little creature on the head and muttering at Jared and the rabbit both to be gone already, she had work to do). Jared had been fully aware that creatures not so small and cuddly lived in the forest, the kind that the hunters looked for with their bows and arrows. The kind of creatures his grandmother had warned him about, creatures with sharp teeth and insatiable hunger.

When he had become of age, his grandmother had handed him a bow and arrow that had once belonged to the grandfather that Jared had never known, and informed him that it was time he brought home something for dinner, instead of relying on kind hunters and the butcher that lived in town to supply their meat. “And Jared, if you bring home some wild animal insisting it is a pet…” She didn’t finish the threat, just tapped meaningfully on the old cast iron skillet that was always over the fire, and usually filled with something savory.

Jared had squared his shoulders and made his way deep into the forest. He had come across a deer or two but made only superficial attempts to even raise his bow. He came unexpectedly to a clearing that he had never seen before, it was small, with a pond and pink and purple flowers surrounding it. And drinking from the pond, was a large wolf.

Jared had been barely able to breathe, and even though every instinct was telling him to run, he had been frozen in place, his bow and arrow forgotten in his shaky hands. The wolf had lifted its head and Jared had been struck with how beautiful it was, its fur a color somewhere between dark blond and light brown, its eyes an eerie shade of moss-green. It had stared at him, their eyes locked for some undeterminable amount of time before its ears picked up and it began approaching Jared slowly, sharp teeth glistening in the sun. It had almost reached Jared before terror finally unlocked his feet and Jared had run back through the woods, trees and bushes scratching and tugging at him as he headed for the sanctuary of his grandmother’s house.

That night Jared and his grandmother had eaten a meal of turnip greens and wild berries, and the next day Jared had headed to town to find a way to earn a living that did not involve the use of bow and arrows.

That had been the only time he had been frightened in these woods. Well then and now.

Jared looked over his shoulder but kept to the well-worn path that led to his grandmother and quickened his pace.

There was more rustling, definitely from something bigger than a rabbit.

Jared gave another glance over his shoulder, which was why he did not see the wolf until he almost tripped over it.

He remembered that fur and those eyes. It was the same wolf.

Jared took several steps back, tripped over a wayward branch, and crashed to the forest floor. He felt a stab of pain where he landed hard on his ankle. The wolf inched closer to him, staring at him with those unnatural eyes of his.

“Careful Jared, I forgot how fragile you humans are.”

“How did you know – are you talking?” Jared asked, looking around him for another source of the sound.

The wolf rolled its eyes. Literally, rolled his eyes. Jared’s heart was about to pound its way right out of his chest. “No, it’s the sycamore tree that stopped by to say hello. Of course, yes, I am talking to you.”

The wolf’s lips were not moving, but Jared could hear his words in his head as clear as anything. “I don’t – I –“ Jared realized he had one foot underneath him, the other stretched before him, his basket still clutched tightly to his chest. Jared tried to move his body to a more dignified position, he winced at the pain moving his ankle caused him.

“Well said.” The wolf replied and its lips ticked up, in a strange approximation of a grin. Which did absolutely nothing to ease the rapidly building terror inside of Jared. “You don’t have to be afraid; I am not going to hurt you.” The wolf said. “Actually, I can’t really promise that. First time and all. But what fun is pleasure without a bit of pain to sink into?”

“First time for what?” Jared asked. His brain had pretty much shut off, but at least his mouth was working again.

“Aren’t the flowers pretty?” The wolf asked, nodding toward the pink and purple flowers growing in abundance on the path that diverged to the left. They were the same flowers that had been in the clearing that Jared had stumbled into the year previous. “I bet your grandmother would love some of those flowers.”

“I - I always take this path.” Jared explained. “It’s the one that leads straight to grandmother’s house.”

“You ate almost all the goodies you were bringing her.” The wolf, lips still not moving but voice still so clear, pointed out. “You should bring her something pretty. People like pretty things. Such pretty colors they are, pretty pink like your cheeks. And they smell so pretty, just like you do.”

“It’s the chocolate.” Jared said, holding up the basket which wasn’t anywhere as near as full as when he started. 

The wolf stalked closer, nose sniffing audibly and Jared felt himself flush with something that was not quite embarrassment. “I don’t think it is.” The wolf said.

Jared struggled to his feet, watching the wolf warily. His ankle throbbed, but it took his weight. “I’d like to be on my way now.”

The wolf crept closer to Jared. There was something about the way it moved, an uncanny grace about him that had all the nerves in Jared’s body tingling.

“So tender and fresh, supple and tempting.” The wolf was circling him, Jared felt something caress his ass and yelped as he took a step forward, the ache in his ankle forgotten. “From the moment I first saw you I hungered.”

Jared had heard more than enough, he turned and raced down the other path, the flowers nothing but blurs of pink and purples as he rushed past them. He heard a low deep chuckle, the sound making his stomach feel odd and tense, before the sound faded away.

He had no idea how long he wandered in the woods. The pain in his ankle necessitated turning his headlong run to a steady walk. He did pick some flowers, ate three more sticky buns and two more of the cookies, before he finally recognized the path that led to his grandmother.

There was something odd as he approached, something that made the hairs on his hoodie-covered arms stand up. He was almost to the door before he realized it was the quiet, no birds chirping, no small animals scurrying to forage for food, just an eerie silence.

He knocked on the door once, as he normally did, the sound sharp in all the silence, and then walked in.

Grandma was lying in bed, her blanket up to her neck, her big eyes looking at him through thick eyelashes.

Her big, suddenly very green, eyes. 

Jared stood frozen for a moment, he knew he should be running out the door, something was very wrong, but instead his feet refused to listen to his frantic brain, and he found himself creeping closer.

“Grandmother, what big eyes you have.” He heard himself say, his voice not much more than a whisper.

“The better to see you with my dear.”

The voice was growly and deep and definitely not grandmother’s, but Jared was under some kind of spell, he must be, because he crept even closer.

“Grandmother, what big ears you have.”

“The better to hear you with my dear.” Jared was watching closely; the lips of definitely-not-grandma were not moving. He was in deep, deep trouble.

That funny feeling was building again in his stomach, his whole body felt prickly and on edge, his mouth suddenly dry, and he used his tongue to wet his lips.

“Grandmother, what big teeth – “

He didn’t even get the rest of the words out, before the blanket was thrown back, revealing the body of the wolf.

Jared stood frozen on the spot, terrified and yet - something else was there too – something suspiciously like excitement, as the wolf stalked closer.

“The better to eat you with sweetheart.”

Jared tried to say something, but it only came out as a squeak. The wolf was circling him now, the brilliant green eyes never looking away from Jared.

The wolf made some growly noises that sent shivers down Jared’s whole body and then, there was a beautiful man standing before him, a beautiful naked man. While Jared stood frozen, the man grabbed the basket out of Jared’s hand and looked inside. “It’s a good thing food isn’t what I am hungry for.” The man-wolf said as he looked inside the admittedly pretty empty basket. “You really are a growing boy, aren’t you?”

“Not a boy.” Jared mumbled. The man was so beautiful that he was almost hard to look at directly, sort of like staring into the sun. Jared couldn’t stop his eyes from wandering the man’s body, landing in his cock, which was long and thick and as perfect as his face which was unfair and – oh “Grandmother?” Jared asked.

The man put down the basket. “She’s fine, she was feeling better and went to visit her sister in the village on the other side of the woods, won’t be back until morning. I met her on my way to the cabin.”

“Oh.”

“Now, I think it’s time I make good on my promise.” The man was approaching him, his movement as fluid and graceful as the wolf’s had been.

He really should be panicking about being eaten right about now, but all Jared could think about was the man’s pretty lips on his and –

“Name is Jensen.” The wolf-man - Jensen – said, as he ran his fingers over Jared’s bottom lip.

“Yeah?” Jared did not mean for it come out like a question but this close he could see the flecks in Jensen’s eyes, the freckles dotting his cheeks, the way his tongue was peeking behind his teeth.

“You look hot.” Jensen’s fingers trailed down from Jared’s lips to the hem of his hoodie.

“I’m not.” Jared insisted. “I’m fine.”

“Your red cheeks tell a different story.” Jensen said with a wink, and his other hand reached behind him and smacked Jared on his ass. Jared yelped. “And I’m not just talking about the cheeks with the cute dimples.”

His hand was kneading Jared’s ass. Jared was beginning to really feel hot all over. “Those cheeks aren’t red.”

“They are not?” Jensen asked, both hands returning to the hem of Jared’s hoodie. “Why don’t we just check and see.”

This was a wolf. Jared reminded himself. A wolf that had just transformed into a man. He should be scared out of his mind. He should be running for his life.

Instead he helped Jensen pull off the hoodie, let it fall to the floor.

“Better.” Jensen said, and leaned in, kissing Jared softly. He pulled Jared closer to him, and Jared could feel how hard he was, his cock was pressing into Jared’s body. Jared felt a rush of desire so intense he was dizzy with the want.

“If it’s a no, tell me now.” Jensen said to him, fingers trailing around the hem of Jared’s shirt. “Otherwise, I’m ready for my snack.”

Jared batted Jensen’s hand away, and as Jensen took a step back, looking unsure for the first time since Jared had encountered his wolf form, Jared pulled the shirt off and over his head. Quickly, before he changed his mind or wondered what the hell he was doing, he kicked off his boots, pulled down and off his trousers.

Now naked, his cock sprung free, already hard and leaking.

Jared bit his lower lip, suddenly unsure after the undressing. What if Jensen no longer found him desirable? What if he just laughed, told him it was all a joke, transformed back into a wolf, gobbled him whole or worse left Jared like this?

“Don’t go shy on me now.” Jensen requested, cock-sure attitude back in place. “Not when I have such a beautiful view to feast upon.”

Jared was fairly sure his body was nothing but red from top to bottom, but he dared to take a peek at Jensen. Jensen was indeed looking him up and down, his desire for Jared clearly in evidence.

“Let’s take this to bed.” Jensen said, taking Jared by the hand.

Jared stayed put.

“Second thoughts?” Jensen asked.

“I’m not – doing – not in my grandmother’s bed.” Jared managed to stutter out.

Jensen smiled, teeth sharp, grin sharper. “Not doing what Jared?”

Jared motioned from Jensen to himself.

Jensen circled Jared again, a hand caressing his ass, fingers ghosting over his cock, causing it to jerk and precome to drip from its tip.

Jensen leaned in, teeth grazing Jared’s neck. Jared shivered.

“Not kissing you there?” Jensen asked. “Not tasting these?” Jensen’s head lowered, teeth grazing one of Jared’s nipples. Jared’s groan was so loud, he was fairly sure they could hear him back in town. “Not take my fill of this?” And Jared was now a believer in miracles because Jensen fell to his knees, and then those beautiful, bee-stung lips were on Jared’s cock. Jensen took him in his mouth, and he could feel Jensen’s hot wet mouth just devouring his cock, sucking it, teeth grazing the underside of it. If Jensen hadn’t had such an iron grip on Jared’s hips he would have thrust right into all that heat. Jensen pulled off with a loud pop. “So, what is it we are not doing?”

Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand and pulled him to his grandmother’s bed. He would wash the sheets later, wash everything.

Jensen laughed from behind him. “That’s what I thought.”

Once they were to the bed, Jensen insisted that Jared lay down. For a long moment he hovered over Jared, emerald eyes taking a slow walk all over Jared’s naked body.

His eyes paused at his ankle. “That still hurt?”

“A little,” Jared admitted. “Not much.” Cause really who cared about his ankle right now? Certainly not Jared.

“Let’s see if we can make it all better.” Jensen grabbed Jared by his shins and tugged, so that Jared’s lower body was halfway off the bed. Jensen knelt down between his legs and fuck, could he really come from that sight alone? It felt like he could, his cock was twitching with the want to spill..

Jensen took his time. He kissed the slight swelling of Jared’s ankle, and then a wicked tongue slipped out and licked all around it. Jared was sitting up in the bed, watched as Jensen’s hot mouth lavished attention on the ankle, alternating kisses and licks.

And then he winked at Jared and his far too sharp to be strictly human teeth bit down.

Jared yelped and tried to kick Jensen away with his other foot because apparently he had forgotten what hands were for.

Jensen just laughed as his tongue soothed over the bite mark. “Told you I was going to feast.” He said unrepentantly, and then began kissing and licking his way up Jared’s leg, reaching almost to his eager cock before he took another nip at Jared’s thigh and started his way back down the other leg. 

Despite the pain from the identical bite Jensen nipped on the other thigh, Jared was squirming with need.

Never had someone lavished so much attention on him. He drank it in and keened for more.

Jensen didn’t seem to notice how hard Jared was, or maybe he was just an evil wolf-man creature because he kept ignoring it, kept his torturously slow steady path down the other leg, until a tongue was licking at the arch of Jared’s foot and Jared’s lap was practically wet with the precome that was dribbling from his cock.

“How’s the ankle now?” Jensen asked.

Jared stared at him for a long moment, his sex-hazed mind trying to remember what an ankle was and then why Jensen would be asking and – “Oh.“ Jared flexed the ankle. It was no longer swollen at all, there was no pain when he moved it. “How did you do that?”

“I can’t tell you all my secrets,” Jensen said, rising to his feet once more. “At least not right away. Any other little hurts before we get to the main event?”

Jared was about answer no when a wicked thought came to him. He pulled himself back up in the bed, leaned onto his elbows, and then looked from Jensen to his cock. “Hurts.”

Jensen laughed, the sound deep, delicious.

“Does it now?” Jensen asked, climbing onto the bed. Jared spread his legs out wider so that he could fit. “Well we can’t have that can we?”

Jared shook his head no, and watched, wide eyed as Jensen licked his lips and bent down, he could feel Jensen’s breath ghost over the tip of his cock. “No biting.” Jared said as Jensen’s tongue licked the slit of his cock.

Jensen lifted his head and grinned. “No promises.”

The tongue was out again, licking the tip and then making a slow steady path down one side of Jared’s cock and back up again.

“You are as delicious as I knew you’d be. My sweet tasty treat.” Jensen licked more of the precome off Jared’s cock.

Jared didn’t dare touch him, but he did let his lower body arch, so close to getting his cock back into that incredible mouth of Jensen’s.

It looked like it might happen, Jensen’s mouth was open wide, his lips over Jared’s cock and Jared was strung so tight that he was afraid he was going to snap before Jensen’s mouth even began to engulf him, when Jensen lifted his head again.

Jared groaned, thumped his head back against the bed.

“Hand me that oil over there will you sweetheart?” Jensen asked, indicating the oil on a nearby table that Jared’s grandmother used for her lamps.

No, not thinking of grandmother right now, no thank you. 

Jared could barely reach it, even with how long his arms were, but he was afraid of getting out of the bed and losing Jensen’s mouth that was so close to his cock. His determination paid off as he was able to tip the bottle of the oil into his palm and hand it over to Jensen.

Jared never had sex before, in fact he had never gotten as far down the path of delicious sin as he was now with Jensen, but he wasn’t completely naïve. He knew what the oil was for.

“My cock still hurts,” Jared reminded him which, as much as it was throbbing, was not really a lie.

Jensen leaned over, kissed him with soft lips and sharp teeth and Jared’s head was swimming when Jensen broke the kiss. His finger was now shiny with oil. “Do not worry sweet Jared. That taste I got just whet my appetite and I want more, I want everything.”

Jared wasn’t sure if it was a warning or a promise, but whichever it was Jared was all ready for it. He bent his legs at the knees without prompting, spread his legs wide. Jensen inched closer to him; eyes focused on Jared’s hole. 

“I knew you would be beautiful all over.” It was the first time that there was nothing teasing or lecherous in his voice. His finger grazed the sensitive skin there. “I can’t believe I get to be the first one to have you.”

Jared thought he heard Jensen add ‘the only one’ but then Jensen’s mouth was finally, finally on his cock and a wet finger pushed into Jared’s hole and Jared was overwhelmed by all the new sensations. Overwhelmed and greedy for more.

Jensen took him into his mouth slowly as one finger pushed in and out of his hole. His other hand was on Jared’s hip, rubbing and soothing.

Jared was so focused on the gentle suction of Jensen’s mouth, not all rough and teethy like he thought it would be, that Jensen had two fingers pushed in him before Jared realized what was happening. It wasn’t pleasant necessarily, it felt kind of strange and a bit uncomfortable, but then Jensen sucked more of his cock into his mouth, and the fingers found some place inside of Jared that turned his discomfort into tingly pleasure.

“Please, please do that again,” Jared begged as Jensen’s mouth pulled off his cock.

“This?” Jensen asked, and there were three fingers inside his hole and Jensen pushed against that spot and pleasure hummed through Jared’s body.

Jensen kissed him again, hard and wild. He pushed Jared’s legs up further and Jared was only too happy to let him. Jensen’s voice was nothing but a growl as the tip of his cock lined up with Jared’s entrance. “You are mine Jared, mine. Have been since the first moment I saw you.”

Jensen’s cock slowly pushed in and it was so much, too much, overwhelming. Jared clutched Jensen’s arms, hard. He knew he would leave bruises there, but he still held on, needing to hold on before he flew away or apart.

“Going to mark you all over,” Jensen promised and really how unfair was it that he could talk at all, because Jared couldn’t get a breath in much less form any words. “Going to taste every delicious inch of you.”

He was too big, too big and he was never going to fit. He was going to tear Jared right in two, was going to split him wide open and Jared dug his heels into Jensen’s back and pressed hard and was rewarded with Jensen’s cock pushing in another inch.

Jared’s cock was trapped between their stomachs, still hard even through the unpleasant pulses of pain as Jensen pushed deeper and deeper into him.

Then all movement stopped, and Jensen’s cock was fully inside of him. Jensen was looking at where their bodies met, and then when he looked up at Jared his eyes had a gleam in them Jared did not recognize, but it made him shiver. Unexpectedly Jensen laughed; head thrown back. body shaking with the force of it, the delighted sound filling the room and despite how his body ached from the unfamiliar feel of being so full, Jared found himself smiling in return.

“Dreamt of you for so long, longer than you’ve been in this world. Saw you standing in that field, stunningly strong, achingly beautiful. You were made for me. Made to take me like this, made to take everything I have to give you.” He was pulling out a bit, slowly and carefully. “Will you take everything I have to give?”

Jared nodded and it was all the permission Jensen apparently needed.

He pulled out all the way and slammed back in, Jared’s body shook with the force of it and Jensen grabbed him by the shoulders, holding him so tight that Jared’s cock was caught hard between them. Jared clung to him any way he could. Jensen’s lips were on his and then his teeth were biting everywhere, Jared’s lips, his chin, down his neck. Jensen’s cock was thrusting into Jared so fast and so hard that Jared couldn’t even take a proper breath, grab on to any thought, he just held on tight and cried out every time Jensen’s cock hit that wonderful spot deep within him.

Jensen continued leaving little tiny bites down his neck to his shoulder and back to his neck again. The whole room seemed to be shaking with the way Jensen was thrusting into him. As close as their bodies were, it didn’t seem to be possible for Jensen to get the leverage he needed to pound into him, but he was – faster, deeper, grinding into Jared.

“Not gonna knot you, not yet.” Jensen whispered and really the words were kind of nonsense or Jared was soaring too high to make sense of them. “Not time yet but going to make sure everyone knows who you belong to.” Sharper bites, along his collar bone, a nip to a nipple that made Jared throw his head back and hiss. A bite to the other nipple. Jared hadn’t realized his orgasm was coming, was so lost in the way his body was being pounded into, that he hadn’t even been able to fully focus on his full aching cock until Jensen bit into his shoulder hard and the orgasm pulsed out of him, spreading sticky between the two of them, it seemed to go on forever.

Jensen’s thrusts started to falter, his grip on on Jared tightened. He kissed Jared again as his body shuddered and Jared could feel him spilling deep inside of him.

They clutched each other for a long time, riding out the aftershocks, before Jensen pulled back. “Looks like I have a lot of hurts to make better.” His fingers were softly following the path of bites along the upper part of Jared’s body.

Jared shook his head. “I kind of like them.”

“Yeah?” Jensen asked, smile all sharp teeth and how the hell how Jared forgotten he was a wolf? “Like them too sweetheart, like how they look on you.”

The door flew open and they both turned toward it. The baker was standing there, red-faced before he even saw how they were clutched together in bed, their naked bodies pressed against each other. “Sorry, I just need – I have to have – I’m really sorry about this but – “ And then he grabbed Jared’s hoodie off the floor and vanished into the forest.

Jensen and Jared looked at each other and back to the door and then to each other again. It was Jared who began laughing first, by the time they had calmed down they were both wiping tears out of their eyes.

And then Jared heard it - faint but unmistakable -

The sound of his grandmother singing one of the old hymns she loved so much.

Jared jolted up, pushed Jensen away, forgetting for a moment how their bodies were joined. He grimaced as Jensen’s cock pulled out of him. 

“You said she was with her sister!”

Jensen shrugged and stood up too. He looked debauched, his lips wet and swollen, the evidence of Jared’s fingernails left in his skin. He stretched and Jared could not help but look at that long thick cock that had just been inside of him and –

Shit, she was just outside the window.

Jared scrambled for his clothes, pulled on his pants.

There was a wolf where Jensen had just been standing. “I was hungry, starving, you can’t blame me if I was a bit fuzzy on the whereabouts of your grandmother.”

Jared realized his shirt was still lying on the floor. The wolf grabbed it before Jared could, holding it triumphantly in his teeth.

Jared was about to try to grab it back when the door flew open.

His grandmother’s scream was loud enough to be heard by the townspeople two towns away.

The wolf was moving, headed to the door where his grandmother stood frozen in fright. “In two weeks it will be the full moon, just head into the woods, I will find you.”  
  
Before Jared could tell him that he would certainly not be there, or probably wouldn’t be anyway, the wolf had vanished leaving Jared’s bare stomach still covered with come, his upper body littered with bite marks, the bed a mess, and his shocked grandmother standing in front of him.

For a very long moment there was silence.

Then Jared picked up the basket and held it up to her. “I brought you bread.”


End file.
